tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:What Goes On (Guitar Tabs)
Intro E B E|-----0---------3----|-----4--------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--4-------4---------| G|-----1----2----3----|4-------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|4------4-----5R4----| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Chorus E E|-----0--------------|0-------------------|--------------------| B|------------0-------|--------------------|------------0-------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|2-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| What goes on E|0-------------------|-----0--------------|0------------0------| B|--------------------|-------------0------|-------0------------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your heart? What goes on A E|--------------------|--------------------|-----0------------0-| B|--------------------|--------------------|------------2-------| G|--------------------|--------------------|---------------0----| D|--------------------|--------------------|2-------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your mind? E E|---------0----------|--------------------|--------------------| B|---2---------2------|--------------------|--------------------| G|------0---------0---|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| you are tea...........................ring me a....part E|-----0------------0-|--------------------|------0-------------| B|--------------------|--------3-----0-----|--------------------| G|-------------1------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| When you tre................. A E|--------------------|--------------------|0------0------------| B|--------------------|-----2--------------|---2----------------| G|--------------------|------------0-------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| ..at me so un....kind What goes on B E E|--------------------|--------------------|-----0--------------| B|-----------------0--|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------------|--------------------|------------1-------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your mind? Verse E|0-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|-----0--------------|--------------------| G|--------------------|-----1------1-------|-----1------1-------| D|--------------------|-----2------2-------|-----2------2-------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| The other day I saw you As I A E E|--------------------|------------0-------|--------------------| B|-----1--------------|-----1------1-------|------------0-------| G|-----2-------2----2-|-----2------2-------|----1---------------| D|-----2-------2------|-----2------2-------|----2---------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| walked along the road But when I saw him with A E|--------------------|-----0--------------|-----0------0-------| B|--------------------|-----1-------0---0--|-----1------1-------| G|-----1-------1------|-----2--------------|-----2------2-------| D|-----2-------2------|-----2--------------|-----2------2-------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| you I could feel my future fold it's so B E E|-----0--------------|---------------2----|-----0--------------| B|-----1-----------0--|-----0---------0----|-------------3------| G|-----2-------2------|---------2-----2----|------------------0-H D|-----2--------------|---------------1----|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| ea...sy for a girl like you to lie Chorus B E|---0----------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|--------3-----0-----|------------0-------|---0----------0-----| G|1-------------------|-----2-------------3/4--------3----------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| tell me why What goes on E E|--------------------|--------------------|----0------------0--| B|--------------------|--------------------|-----------3--------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your heart E|--------0-----------|-------------0------|--------------0-----| B|--------------------|-------3------------|--------3-----------| G|---1----------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| What goes on in your mind A E|------------5-------|---5----------------|--------------------| B|-----5--------------|----------8---------|--------------------| G|--------------------|6-------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| You are tea................... E E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|-----3-----3-P-0----|--------------------| G|--------------------|1-------------------|0-H-1---------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| .....ring me a...part When you treat A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----3-------0------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------------|0-------1-----------|-----0--------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| me so un...kind B E|0-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|---------0----------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| What goes on in your mind Verse E E|-----0-------------0|--------------------|-----0--------------| B|--------------------|--------------------|-------------0------| G|------------1-------|---------1----------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| I met you in the mor.. A E|--------------------|-----0--------0-----|-----0------0-------| B|--------------------|-----1--------1-----|-----1------1-------| G|-----1-------1------|-----2--------2-----|-----2--0-2-2----0--| D|--------------------|-----2--------2-----|-----2------2-------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| .....ning wai..ting for the tides of time But E A E|--------------------|--------------------|-----0--------0-----| B|--------------------|--------------------|-----1--------1-----| G|-----2------0-------|----2------0------2-|-----2--------2-----| D|--------------------|--------------------|-----2--------2-----| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| now the tide is tur.......ning I can see that I was blind B E|-----0--------0-----|-----0--------0-----|-----2--------------| B|-----1--------1-----|-----1--------1-----|-----0--------------| G|-----2--------2-----|-----2--------2-----|-----2--------------| D|-----2--------2-----|-----2--------2-----|-----1--------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|---------------3-B-4| it's so ea....sy for a girl like you to lie E B E|---------------0----|---0----0-----------|--------------------| B|-----0------------3-|--------------------|---------------0----| G|------------1-------|--------------------|-----2----2-------2-H D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|0-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Tell me why E E|--------------------|-----0--------------|0-----------0-------| B|---0----------0----0|------------3-------|--------------------| G|4--------3-------3--|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| What goes on in your heart? Solo E|-----7--------------|7------7----7-------|----12--------------| B|--------------------|--0-----------------|----------12--------| G|-----------7--------|---------------7----|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A E|12-----12-----------|-----9--------------|9-----------9-------| B|--12--------12------|------------10------|-------10-----------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E E|-----0--------------|--0-----------------|--------------------| B|------------3-------|-------3----0-------|-----0------0-------| G|-------------------0H1---------------1---|--------------------| D|--------------------|------------------/-|6-------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|0------0---------0--|-----0--------------|0-------------------| B|--0---------0-------|------------3-------|-------3----0-----0-| G|--------------------|--------------------|---------------1----| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A B E|-----0-------------0|---------0---------0|----2--------2------| B|--------------------|---2---------2------|-----------------0--| G|-------0---0---0----|------0---------0---|-------2------------| D|2-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| Verse E E|--------------------|-----0--------------|0-------------------| B|------0------0----0-|------------3-------|-------3------------| G|3-------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| I A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|------------0-------|------------0-------|--------------------| G|----1---------------|----1--------------0H2----2-------2------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| used to think of no one else but you were just the same E E|0-----------0-------|-----7--------------|--------------------| B|1-----------1-------|--------------------|-----7--------------| G|2-----2-----2-------|------------7-------|-----7--------------| D|2-----------2-------|--------------------|-----6--------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|-----7--------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| You didn't e.....ven think of me as A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|-----1------1-------|1----1------1-------|----1-------1-------| G|-----2------2-------|2----2------2-------|----2-------2-------| D|-----2------2-------|2----2------2-------|----2-------2-------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| someone with a name Did you mean to break my heart B E E|-----2------2-------|------7-------------|--------------------| B|-----0------0-------|--------------------|--------------------| G|-----2------2-------|--------------------|--------------------| D|-----1------1-------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| and watch me die Tell me why Chorus B E E|--------------------|--------------------|-----0--------------| B|--0----------0------|--------------------|-------------3------| G|----------4-------2-|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| What goes on E|0-----------0-------|-----0--------------|0-------------------| B|--3-----------------|------------3-------|------0-------------| G|--------------------|--------------------|------2-B-4-R-2-0---| D|--------------------|--------------------|------------------2-| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your heart? What goes on A E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|------------0-------|-------------0------|----2--------2---0--| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|-------3-H-4--------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your mind E E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|2----2----2----2----|2----2----2----2----| A|--------------------|2----4----2----4----|2----4----2----4----| E|--------------------|0----0--4-0----0----|0----0----0----0----| You are tea..................... .....ring me a...part E|-----0------------0-|---0----------------|--------------------| B|------------3-------|3-----------3-B-4---|--------------------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| When you treat A E|--------------------|-----5--------------|--------------------| B|------------5-------|--------------------|---8-----8----------| G|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| D|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| me so un....kind What goes on B E E|--------------------|---2----------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|--------------------|------------0-------| G|--------------------|--------------------|----1-------1-------| D|--------------------|--------------------|----2-------2-------| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your mind E7 E|0-------0-----------|----0-------0-------|0-----0-----0-------| B|0-------0-----------|----3-------3-------|3-----3-----3-------| G|1-------1----1------|----1-------1-------|1-----1-----1-------| D|2-------2----2------|----2-------2-------|2-----2-----2-----0-| A|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|--------------------|--------------------| in your mind in your mind E5 (. E|--------------------|-------0------------|--------------------| B|--------------------|-------0------------|--------------------| G|----0----3\2-0------|-------x------------|--------------------| D|2--------------2----|2------2------------|--------------------| A|--------------------|-------2------------|--------------------| E|--------------------|0------0------------|--------------------| Category:Tabs Category:Guitar Tabs